


Tea Time

by Jet_pods (Jetainia), Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Watery Depths [8]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea, Water really likes being made into tea, tea making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Tea time is the best time.
Series: Watery Depths [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Tea Time

  * Listen to Ravin read on GDrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14zJur3TyNNlocWrOHFwup7SOOvMRUOiW/view?usp=sharing)
  * Cover art by Caminante



* * *

As soon as Water entered the contraption known as a kettle, they knew what would come next. It was one of their favourite ways to be used by the clever things calling themselves humans. At the start of it all, Water had been Water, with the splinter factions of Ice and Mist, along with all their droplets. Now, humans came up with all kinds of ways to use them. In this localised area of their being, when they entered a kettle it meant only one thing: a bath in fragrant spices as they accumulated those spices into themself and became something new. 

Tea time was honestly one of the best times Water had; no matter how many times they experienced it, brewing into tea would never grow old. They whistled with joy as they felt themself start to dissipate into Steam, signalling that they were now ready to commence steeping with the human’s choice of flavours. 

As the kettle was lifted and tipped, Water scrambled over themself in their eagerness to get into the cup and discover what they would be assimilating this time. As the first drop hit the bag containing flavour, they sent the information racing back along themself. Lemongrass and ginger! The mad scramble for the cup continued until the human tilted the kettle back upright and set it on its pedestal. The Water left behind sighed wistfully and contented themself with second-hand enjoyment as their other part swirled around the bag of flavour and made it their own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Conversation with Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492965) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
